x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenn
.]] Jenn (played by Paula Sorge) was the name given to a very powerful jinniyah by Fox Mulder in 2000. Her real name was unknown. First Life as a Human She was born as a young woman in a small village in France during the 15th century. When she was still quite young, an old Moor came to the village, peddling a variety of rugs. One of the rugs was the residence of an Ifrit and the young woman came into possession of him. The Ifrit offered her three wishes, which she couldn't refuse. Her first wish was for a stout and hearty mule. Her second wish was for a magic sack that was always full of turnips. For her third wish, she asked for great power and long life. : In French, she stated "Je souhaite un grand pouvoir et une longue vie," which literally means "I wish for great capacity and a long life." Upon hearing this last wish, the Ifrit took it upon himself to mark her with the Mark of the Jinn, effectively turning her into a jinniyah, and trapping her in one of the Moor's rugs. Life as a Jinniyah The jinniyah was trapped serving a variety of masters over the next 500 years. She gained a lack of respect for humanity, because they would always wish for the wrong things, and often that was their downfall. By the 1940s, the jinniyah had fallen into the possession of Benito Mussolini, being the cause for both his meteoric rise, as well as his inevitable downfall. Years later, she passed into the hands of Richard Nixon, greatly helping his political career, and ending up causing him to fall into scandal. Afterward, she became the possession of Henry Flanken around early 1978. With her powers, Flanken became a multi-millionaire. On April 4, 1978, a wish asked by Flanken caused him to pass away due to chronic morbid tumescence, or an extreme priapic condition. The jinniyah was soon placed in storage for the next 22 years. In 2000, she was discovered by Anson Stokes in storage at Creve Coeur, Missouri. His first wish was for his boss, Jay Gilmore, to shut his mouth. She granted this wish by covering his mouth with skin. This is what attracted FBI agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully to the case. Fox Mulder was able to determine her relation to past events and her status as a jinniyah. After she caused the deaths of both Anson Stokes, and his brother Leslie Stokes, the jinniyah came into the possession of Agent Mulder. He called her "Jenn" as a play on the word jinn. Mulder's first wish was for peace on Earth, which she granted by wiping out the rest of the human race. Mulder's second wish negated his first, and then he had to come up with a third wish. He finally decided to grant Jenn's wish, which was to live as a human and enjoy life moment by moment. (TXF: "Je Souhaite") Jenn Category:TXF characters